


You Belong

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Depression warning, Reader Insert, self loathing warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: A requested self-insert where the reader is depressed and the campers and David try to make them feel like they belong





	You Belong

You wake up to someone flinging your door open.

“Goooood morning!” David greeted cheerily.

You smiled, despite your exhaustion and mumbled something that vaguely resembled ‘morning’. 

“Rise and shine (Y/N)! The kids will be up soon! I’ll meet you in the kitchen with a mug of coffee.” David continued, quieter, before shutting the door.

You sat up, and wanted nothing more than to lay back down. Sleep away the lead in your gut and dream about anything other than real life. You put your face in your hands.

No, you have a job and have to get moving. Welcome to the real world, you thought.

You forced yourself standing and walked over to the vanity. You slowly brushed the tangles out of your hair, not really putting any special effort into it. You didn’t have the energy for that. You pulled a baseball cap over top to make it look somewhat decent, and to keep the sun out of your eyes.

Look at you killing two birds with one stone, you thought to yourself bitterly.

You glanced briefly at your wall clock David had insisted on installing and saw that it was time to head down to the kitchen. You drag yourself to the door. Thoughts about going back to bed weighing down on you. Thoughts about everything that could go wrong. Thoughts about how David doesn’t really love you but he’s too sweet to let you down. Thoughts that you’re not good enough for him. That you’re hurting him. You’re at the kitchen.

“Ah, (Y/N)! You’re up!” David said warmly, but it all seemed a bit fuzzy to you. “Here’s your coffee!” He said, handing you a mug.

You took it and looked at it.

“You didn’t have to. I don’t deserve this.” You said quietly.

“Of course you do! I made it just for you!” David countered, still smiling sickeningly brightly. Sickening? No, radiantly.

You took a sip of the coffee. It was warm and delicious and somehow that made you feel worse.

You slid into a seat at the table and placed your mug in front of you, refusing any more.

“(Y/N), are you alright?” David asked, suddenly right next to you looking very concerned. Your heart panged painfully when you saw how sad you had made him. 

You did this to him, you thought.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just tired.” You said, no emotion to your voice. You stood and walked outside, not wanting to see if David bought it. If he did then he doesn’t really know you at all, and if he didn’t then you hurt him. Both were bad. You kept walking.

Outside was sunny and hot for early day. A few of the campers were out and about, most were still sleeping. A small tug at your shirt made you look down.

Standing next to you was Nikki. You and Nikki got along especially well, but you wished you could have a bond like that with the rest of the campers, too.

“(Y/N), are you alright? You seem kinda spacey!” Nikki asked, smiling a little.

“Oh yeah, don’t worry ‘bout me!” You put on a fake grin and showed Nikki. She returned it and scampered off, apparently believing you. You sighed.

A few hours passed that you were painfully aware of. Every second felt like a kick to your gut. You just wanted to be out of here.

“(Y/N), can you come with me for a second, I want to go catch that squirrel! I think it’s rabid and Max and Neil are busy.” Nikki asked, appearing at your side.

You looked down at her and smiled wearily.

“Yeah okay, let’s go catch you a squirrel.” You said sleepily, and followed her into the woods.

You walked around with her for twenty minutes, she chattered about how once her cousin had been bit by a dog and had to get a rabies shot. She exaggerated the details a little but you rolled with it. You turned your head to see a familiar tree stump, again, and stopped walking.

“Nikki. We’ve passed that stump fifteen times. Can we head back now?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“Uh,” Nikki paused, cocking her head like she was listening for something and sniffing the air. “Yeah, okay! Let’s head back!”

You sighed, silently thanked the lord, and shuffled with Nikki out of the trees.

The camp was unsettlingly quiet. You were afraid for a minute that something had gone terribly wrong while you were gone.

You shouldn’t have left David and Gwen alone! This is your fault! You thought the worst that could have happened had happened.

“Surprise!” Yelled a chorus of voices a few seconds later, scaring you. You turned and saw that all of the campers had collected behind you, David and Gwen right at the front of the pack.

“Uh, what’s…?” You asked, trailing off.

David stepped forward and took your hand, leading you towards the campers.

“We did this to cheer you up, (Y/N)!” David smiled.

You scanned the sea of faces, Nikki was smiling sheepishly and you realized that she had been in on it the whole time.

Happy tears pricked your eyes as Harrison brought you a card signed by everyone, Space kid gave you a flower, and Erid gave you a set of earbuds.

“You didn’t have to-” You whispered.

“We wanted to, (Y/N).” David said, smiling reassuringly.

Tears cascaded down your face as you were enveloped in a group hug by the majority of the campers. You felt in the first time in a long time that you belong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone struggling with depression and self-loathing, especially the anon that requested this.


End file.
